


Опять и навсегда

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation, by donutsweeper, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Покинуть Старлинг-Сити тяжело, но вернуться к Ниссе? Легко.





	Опять и навсегда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Again and Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767745) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 

Покинуть Старлинг-Сити тяжело, но вернуться к Ниссе? Легко. Не изменилось ни то, как мозолистые пальцы поглаживают ее позвоночник, ни то, как они совпадают каждым изгибом, стоит Саре обхватить ногами талию Ниссы и притянуть ее ближе. Ее дыхание срывается, пока Нисса вылизывает ее грудь, Сара не может сдержать стон, когда Нисса кусает ее, при этом ласково катая сосок языком. Так знакомо. Так желанно. Необходимо. Нисса обвивает ее руками, крепко обнимая.

Сара дома, пусть и ненадолго, а внутренние монстры, с которыми она сражается, далеко.


End file.
